Generally, when wearing glasses, a gap between a glasses leg and a glasses body is so wide. In addition, there may be many flying foreign substances in the air of a work site, so that the flying foreign substances may be inputted through a gap between the glasses legs and the glasses body. In this case, the foreign substances may damage user's eyes when the foreign substances are inputted into the eyes.
In order to overcome the above problems, a side shield is installed at a portion between a glasses leg and a glasses body, so that the foreign substances are prevented from being inputted into the user's eyes.
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional side shield includes a fixture 1 which has a through hole 22 formed at the inner upper and lower portions of a rear side of a side shield 2, a pressing member 102 formed in an inner side, and a hook part 101 formed at the upper and lower portions of a front side. The fixture 1 is inserted through an opening 21 of the side shield 2, and the hook part 101 of the fixture 1 is engaged at the through hole 22, and the pressing member 102 of the fixture 1 pressurizes the glasses leg 3.
As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional side shield is formed in a structure which surrounds the glasses frame 4 and the glasses legs 3. In the structure, the glasses leg 3 is first positioned in the side shield 2, and the fixture 1 is inserted into the opening 21 of the side shield 2, so that the hook parts 101 of both sides of the fixture 1 are engaged at the upper and lower through holes 22.
With the above construction, the pressing member 102 provided between the hook parts 101 of both sides of the fixture 1 pressurize the glasses leg 3, so that the side shield 2 and the glass leg 3 are engaged.
In the above-described conventional side shield, it is needed to insert the side shield at the glasses leg, and the fixture is inserted into the side shield, so that the glasses legs are pressurized and fixed. The side shield can be stably engaged between the glasses leg and the glasses frame, and the hook parts of the fixture are inserted into the through holes formed at the side shields, so that it is very easy to assemble and install. In addition, the fixture is embedded based on the size of the side shield, so that a good outer look can be achieved.
However, in the above-described conventional side shield, when installing the side shield between the glasses leg and the glasses frame, it is needed to first install the side shield at the glasses leg, and then the hook parts of both sides of the fixture are fixedly inserted into the through holes of the side shields. In this case, the engagement may be faster performed using an inclination surface formed at each hook part of the fixture, but when disassembling the fixture, it needs too much time, and it is too inconvenient.
Namely, the fixture is fixedly inserted into the opening of the side shield after the glasses leg is positioned in the inside of the side shield. At this time, the hook parts are formed at both sides of the fixture with the hook parts being inserted into the through holes of the side shields.
Therefore, the fixture may be fixedly caught by the through hole in cooperation with the upside down triangle shape of the hook part, so that it is impossible to disassemble the fixture. When the fixture is needed to be disassembled by force, the hook parts of both sides of the fixture or the through holes of the side shield may be damaged.
In the conventional side shield, it is very difficult to disassemble the side shield after it is assembled once, so that too many inconveniences occur. When it is needed to disassemble by force, the hook parts or the through holes may be damaged, so that the cost for repurchasing the products may be additionally needed.